deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Losers
The point of Death Battle is to pin two people against each other. Of course there must be a loser, who dies of some gruesome death. And they are listed here. 'Losers Season 1' *'Boba Fett (Decapitated by charged shot)' *'Shang Tsung (Soul/Souls destroyed)' *'Wonder Woman (Took a Kiss of Death)' *'Goomba (Smashed by a Koopa Shell)' *'Koopa Troopa (Burned in lava)' *'Mike Haggar (Skull Smashed)' *'Michelangelo (Arm cut off/ Head got sliced)' *'Donatello (Stabbed to death)' *'Raphael (Stabbed in the neck)' *'Zitz (Sliced in half)' *'Riptor (Fell off a cliff and through a car)' *'Felicia (Sliced in half)' *'Kratos (Stabbed in the head)' *'Bomberman (Blown up)' *'Shadow the Hedgehog (Took a Final Flash)' *'Mario (Back got ripped open)' *'Justin Bieber (Rammed by a speeding car into a wall)' *'Rebecca Black (Face-first into a brick wall)' *'Harry Potter (Stabbed by a Lightsaber)' *'Chun-Li (Burnt to a skeleton)' *'Starscream (Destroyed/Eaten)' *'Doomguy (Blown up)' *'Dr. Eggman (Disintegrated)' *'Dr. Wily (Disintegrated)' *'Princess Zelda (Head decapitated/Skull shattered)' *'Raiden (Torn in half/Thrown to the Sun)' *'Cloud Strife (Stabbed in the chest)' *'Batman (Limbs/torso ripped off)' *'Pikachu (Eaten)' *'Goku (Disintegrated)' 'Losers Season 2' *'Lion-O (Eye of Thundera destroyed)' *'M. Bison (Ripped in half/Soul devoured)' *'Ryu Hayabusa (Sliced/Fell off a building)' *'Ivy Valentine (Turned into a frog; Crushed)' *'Bucky O'Hare (Decapitated by point-blank charged shot)' *'Terminator (Self-destructed)' *'Luigi (Punched through the chest by Magic Hand)' *'Venusaur (Burnt to death by Flame Burst)' *'Charizard (Filled with water from Hydro Pump until blown up)' *'Sektor (Blown up by Devastation Laser. Remaining parts were destroyed by ''Machine Morph no mercy)' 'Losers''' Boba_Fett_NEGTC2.jpg|Boba Fett MKR_Shang_Tsung.png|Shang Tsung WonderWomanFIN_copy1.png|Wonder Woman Run_Goomba_Run_Art.png|Goomba KoopaNSMB.png|Koopa Troopa haggar.png|Mike Haggar tmnt-michelangelo.png|Michelangelo Donatello_TMNT_2007.png|Donatello tmnt-raphael.png|Raphael 80336897.gif|Zitz riptor.png|Riptor 225px-Darkstalkers-felicia.png|Felicia Kratos_Real.png|Kratos bomberman.png|Bomberman Shadow_rivals.png|Shadow the Hedgehog MarioNSMB2.png|Mario justin_bieber_png_2013_by_milubiieber-d60gtwe.png|Justin Bieber VwYq7.png|Rebecca Black hp1.png|Harry Potter chun_li_by_br1ll0-d66pkh6.png|Chun-Li Starscream-Windows-Phone-Wallpaper.png|Starscream doomguy-color.png|Doomguy Sonic_&_All-Stars_Racing_Transformed_-_Doctor_Eggman.png|Eggman Dr._Wily.png|Dr. Wily Zelda_png.png|Princess Zelda Raiden-Bernard-BeneteauCUTOUT3PNG.png|Raiden 200px-Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|Cloud Strife 2424758-batman_render.png|Batman main.png|Pikachu Goku.png|Goku KBRMzAU.png|Lion-O SFA3_M._Bison.gif|M. Bison Ryu_Hayabusa_Transparent_Background.png|Ryu Hayabusa Ivy_Valentine.png|Ivy Valentine b5b7d3cc88b0badc78c3f149c6f50bc0-d57oejh.png|Bucky O'Hare Terminator-Robot-psd21839.png|Terminator Luigi_SSB4_(1).png|Luigi pokemans_003.gif|Venusaur CharizardWiiU-3DS.png|Charizard Sektor_render2.png|Sektor Trivia *There are more losers than winners (40 losers and 31 winners) due to the amount of draws and more than 1 v 1 battles. *There are extra deaths that happen during a battle. The deaths being: **The Red Goombas who get crushed by a Koopa Shell from Goomba vs Koopa **Princess Peach (controversial), Big the Cat and Pedobear after being thrown out the window during Mike Haggar vs. Zangief **Baby Yoshi who beaten to death/had his head bit off during Yoshi vs. Riptor **The butterfly who was sliced during Felicia vs. Taokaka **Bomberman's Rooey which exploded during Bomberman vs. Dig Dug **Rebecca Black's car driver, the Jonas Brothers, and Miley Cyrus during Justin Bieber vs. Rebecca Black **All the robot minions during Dr. Eggman vs. Dr. Wily/The entire world during Superman vs. Goku **The 2 Barakas from Shao Kahn vs. M. Bison **The solider/Options B and C from Ryu Hayabusa vs. Strider Hiryu **Slippy Toad/The entire crew from the Righteous Indignation (minus Bucky O'Hare) during Fox McCloud vs. Bucky O' Hare **The gun shop owner from Terminator vs. RoboCop. Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser